Fairy Dust
by Yorsh
Summary: About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward Cullen was a fairy. Second, there was a part of him that desired to turn my hair into Fairy Dust, and third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with the poof.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or take credit of these characters and ideas. They are property of Stephanie Meyer.**

-:-

About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward Cullen was a fairy. Second, there was a part of him that desired to turn my hair into Fairy Dust, and third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with the poof.

-:-

Chapter One

It was my first day at Forks High school. I drove my rugged red truck into the school parking lot, trying to ignore all the faces turning to see where all the noise was coming from. I parked my noisy vehicle and got out to enter my new school.

I walked into the office where the kind office lady gave me a map of the school and my time table, and told me everyone was very excited at my arrival.

So everyone knew I was coming. Great. Thanks Charlie, I thought to myself.

My dad, Charlie was the police chief here in the small town of Forks, I knew he was the one responsible for everyone knowing.

I went to my first class, Science.

Many people introduced themselves to me before first period, so I didn't have to worry about where to sit at lunch, at least. That was some weight off my shoulders. Little did I know, the weight would come back down on my shoulders, even heavier than before, when I found my seat in Science.

My science partner was beautiful. That was the only word to describe him. He had bronze hair that fell lazily into his eyes, those _eyes_. They were so dark. Dark as night.

I sat down beside him, trying not to stare too much at him. As soon as I sat down however, he put a hand over his nose and mouth and edged his chair away from me.

Embarrassed, I smelt my hair. It was strawberry scented, like my favourite shampoo. Was I sweaty or something?

That was unlikely, seeing as Forks is the coldest town in the whole of America.

Me and my science partner, Edward was his name, I found out after the teacher praised him for his excellent homework, ignored each other till the end of the lesson. And he leapt out of his seat in the exact moment the bell rang and was out of the room before anyone else had even packed their things away.

Edward wasn't in any of my other classes, to my relief and yet, disappointment, but I saw him at lunch. His lunch mates were also beautiful, like him. They must be related. I soon learned from one of my new friends, Jessica, that they were all adopted my Dr Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme Cullen. And they were all together, like partners, except for Edward. There was Alice, small with dark hair, who was with Jasper, tall with casual, yet beautiful, brown hair. Then there was Rosalie, blonde, and the most beautiful person I had ever seen, who was with Emmet, big and bear like, with black hair.

The rest of my day passed with nothing unusual happening. I went home and told my dad school was great, before cooking us dinner. I don't know _how_ Charlie survived before I came, he couldn't cook to save his life!

-:-

Edward didn't turn up to school the next day, to my disappointment and confusion. He didn't come the next day either, or the next day.

But on Friday, when I walked into Science, expecting another lonely lesson, I saw him there, smiling at me.

I wanted to return the smile but I was too shocked. I thought he hated me?

I sat down next to him, ignoring him like I did on that first day.

"Hello. My name is Edward. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself the other day."

"Er.. I'm Bella." I said, looking at him. "Your eyes…"

Edward raised a perfect eyebrow.

"They were.. almost black yesterday. Now they're a topaz colour…" I said, looking at him curiously.

Edward looked away and busied himself with the microscope we were supposed to be looking through. So I avoided the topic of his eyes.

We talked for the rest of the lesson, I told him why I had moved to Forks to live with Charlie. About how Renee's, my mum's, new boyfriend Phil traveled a lot for his career and how she was going with him, but I wanted to stay. And he told me of his hiking trip. So that was where he was those previous days. Apparently, the Cullen's always go out somewhere when the weather's nice.

Over the next week, I noticed things about Edward Cullen. Strange things. First, his skin was cold and hard as marble, as I discovered when our hands touched during Science when we passed the microscope over. Second, his eyes always seemed to change colour. And when his eyes were dark, he was moody, but when they were that beautiful topaz colour, like liquid gold, he was cheery. And third, sometimes he spoke as though he came from a century ago. And fourth, he was so _intelligent_, more than your normal top-of-the-class student, it was as if he had been to high school already!

And I was about to find out his fifth abnormality this morning.

I was a little early to school, so I lent against my truck, listening to my iPod to pass the time. More people were starting to arrive, and soon it was time for homeroom, so I took my iPod out of my ears and turned around to make sure I had everything in my bag, when I felt as though I was being watched.

I looked up and saw Edward Cullen, about 7 cars away, watching me as he lent against his flash car. Then I was distracted from him by the loud screech of car wheels, I spun around and looked in horror at what was happening.

Tyler, another friend, was in his van, and it was spinning out of control over the icy road – towards me. I hardly had time to cover my head with my arms as I was knocked down, but not by the van.

Edward was holding me, his arm stretched out to stop the van hitting me. He swung my legs out of harms way as the wheels of the van came to a stop. His arm, which was against Tyler's van, had left a dint in the metal.

With wide eyes, I looked at him. He had got to me, from 7 cars away, in less than a second!

When the shock subsided, I was able to notice the blinding pain in my head. Obviously I had hit it, I put my hand up to where it hurt the most, and found blood there.

Blood always made me feel feint, I took one look at the smear of blood on my hand and passed out, not hearing Edward saying my name again and again…

-:-

So as well as being like a marble statue, his eyes having the ability to change colour, his amazing intelligence and speaking as though he came from a century ago, Edward Cullen was also extremely fast and strong.

It had been a week since the "Tyler's van" incident. Tyler had apologized again and again, and I had questioned Edward again and again.

I wanted to know the truth. The truth about his abnormalities.

I came up with many theories, each one more stupid than the next. I was trying to come up with more theories at lunch while I was putting food on my tray at the cafeteria.

Being distracted, I fumbled and dropped my apple.

Shoot, I thought to my self. I bent down to pick up the apple, but someone else got there first. It was none other than Edward Cullen.

"Thanks." I said, taking the apple and turning away.

"You haven't been speaking to me lately." Edward noted.

"You haven't been answering my questions lately." I said, glaring at him. "I have another one. Why don't you ever eat?"

In response, Edward took an apple from the cafeteria and bit into it, smiling at me.

"You still haven't answered any of my other questions. I've been making up theories for what you are all week! I just want to know the truth." I demanded.

"I'd prefer to hear your theories. Sit with me?" He asked, leading me to a table.

I glanced over at my friends who were all whispering and looking at me and Edward. I turned my back to them and sat across from him.

"I've considered… radioactive spider?"

Edward chuckled. "You must have better than that?"

"Vampire?" I asked, knowing I would never be correct.

"Nope." He chucked again.

"Let's talk about something else." I said, tired of being laughed at.

So we did.

-:-

When I got home, I did some research on my computer. My very _slow_ computer. It took me a whole two hours to finally find out what Edward Cullen was.

"Edward Cullen is a _fairy_." I whispered to myself, shocked.

-:-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

-:-

Edward, the _fairy_, was waiting for me at the parking lot. I parked my truck and got out, walking right past him into the forest behind the school.

I walked and walked, hearing him follow, until I came to a little clearing.

"I know what you are." I said, not turning around.

"Say it. Out loud." I heard his beautiful voice say.

"F-f-fairy." I stammered.

"Are you afraid?" He said, turning me around to face him.

"No?" I said. How could I be afraid of a _fairy_?

"You really shouldn't of said that."

And with that, he pulled me onto his back and ran out of the clearing. But he didn't just run fast. He ran faster than a _car_. The trees whizzed past us, and I feared that we would crash into one.

After what felt like an hour, he stopped, in another clearing that was bathed in sunlight.

"You need to see who I really am. What I look like in the sun!" He yelled, stepping into the sunlight. I gasped.

His skin sparkled, as though diamonds were imbedded in his skin.

I giggled. "You're sparkling!"

"I know. Like a little pixie." He said in disgust.

"No, no, not like a pixie! You're even more beautiful this way." I said, reaching out to touch his arm, noticing how dull mine looked in comparison.

"There's another thing I haven't told you. I-I like hair." He said, eyeing my long, dark hair. "Hair is the key ingredient of Fairy Dust."

"Are you seriously telling me you're gay?" I said. He makes _Fairy Dust!_

"What? No! Fairy Dust isn't gay – it's a weapon! A weapon against those darn Pixies!" He said angrily.

"Pixies?" I raised an eyebrow.

"They live in Italy. And every day, they take people's hair to make their Pixie Dust! They run a hairdressers, where they keep people's _hair_. And ever since that first day I saw you, I knew, I _had _to have your hair. It smelt and looked _so good_. I had to stop breathing that first day, otherwise I probably couldn't have controlled myself! I would have cut your hair off then and there to make Fairy Dust!"

"Hair makes Fairy Dust? Are you kidding?" I couldn't believe it. Edward, a Fairy who makes magical Dust.

"Yes. Brown hair makes Fairy Dust that can shield us from the Pixie's Dust, Blond hair makes Fairy Dust that can make it's way up the Pixie's noses and attack them from the inside, Red Hair makes Fairy Dust that causes fire to chase the Pixies away, and Black hair makes Fairy Dust that will blind the Pixies temporarily. Some people's hair has special powers, like yours probably would, by the smell of it. It can give us the ability to read minds, predict the future, you name it!"

"Right… Tell me this, why are you and the _Pixies_ fighting?" I said, still finding all this hard to believe.

"We're fighting the Pixie's every day to stop them trying to take over the world! They plan to invade the government and make a law that says all people must be bald! This will get them all the hair in the world, and they _must not have it_!" Edward said passionately, his hands balled into fists.

"Okay, so, you have to stop all the Pixies taking over the government? The Pixies who live in Italy… Running a _hairdressers_… so that people can not be bald, and the Pixie's will not be able to have all the hair in the world to attack you?" I said, making sure I got everything right.

"Yes!" He replied, excited I had got everything.

We talked about this topic for quite a while. And about Fairies. About how they are all beautiful, with the same abnormalities, and how, to become a fairy, you must go through initiation.

"Initiation?" I asked, curious. I wouldn't mind becoming a Fairy.

"Yes, we turn the hair into Fairy Dust – except, not the hair on your head. The hair.. down there." He said, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh. Oh, do it now Edward! I want to be a Fairy!" I pleaded.

"Not now, Bella, my love, first you shall meet my parents, they've been dying to see you. And anyway, the Initiation requires my whole family." He said, gazing into my eyes.

I was startled when he called me "my love" as though I was _his_. Well, I thought, that's what I want to be! We stayed in the clearing a little longer. We even kissed, which made me happier than ecstasy ever could, not that I'd tried it. Heh, heh.

-:-

The Cullen's' house was amazing, and so pretty. It was like a big pink cake with purple icing. It was as if it had come out of a fairy tale. The Witch's candy house in 'Hansel and Gretel' was _nothing_ compared to this house.

"There's another thing I haven't showed you." Edward said, taking off his shirt.

I stared at his back. He had _wings_. Big, beautiful wings that looked like they'd been pulled off a giant butterfly. They were pink, purple, blue, all sorts of wonderful colours!

"They're… amazing." I whispered.

Edward sighed. "Come on then, come meet the parents."  
Carlisle and Esme were delightful, and so nice, and like their children, beautiful. Carlisle had blond hair that fell into his eyes, and looked too young to be a father to all the Cullen's. Esme had long brown hair that fell in delicate curls down her back, she also looked to young to be a mother.

"Well," said Esme, after half an hour of chat, "Initiation time!"

She sent me into the bathroom to cut off some… hairs from down there which she told me to put in the little pink cauldron in the middle of the lounge room.

She then told me to step aside for a moment while all the Cullens; Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper and Alice, linked hands around the cauldron, their wings glistening beautifully. They than began to dance around the cauldron, still holding hands, and sprinkling pink Fairy Dust into the cauldron, singing gibberish.

Then when the process was complete, Carlisle scooped the dark purple Fairy Dust out of the cauldron and sprinkled it over me.

I felt a tingling in my back as wings started to grow out of it, ripping the back of my shirt. I watched as my skin got even paler and I started feeling stronger, full of energy. I was seeing more clearly, I could make out every detail in the room, I could hear cars driving on the highway!

Edward handed me a mirror, the face that stared back at me from inside it was familiar, yet so different. I was, dare I say it, beautiful.  
"Let's go to Italy and kick some Pixie ass." I said, smiling a perfect Fairy smile.

-:-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

-:-

The Cullens and I spent the rest of the day creating Fairy Dust. My hair, as it turns out, makes special Fairy Dust that enables us Fairies to read the minds of the Pixies, know what they're going to do next.

So we set about stealing hair from people, this is our technique to steal hair;

"Hey, I _love_ your hair." I say to a rather fat girl, wearing trendy clothes, looking up herself, walking down the street.

"Thank you so much! I love it too!" She replies, grinning widely to show food stuck in her braces.

I then pounce on her, chopping off a few inches off her hair, cackling evilly in a way only a Fairy can.

"What are you doing to me? Eeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" The girl squeals.

Yes, a very good technique. We take hair, and ruin people's hairstyles. By the end of the day, each of us had a cauldron full of various coloured Fairy Dust. We were ready to battle the Pixies.

So spreading our wings, we soared into the sky, I was flying for the first time! I beat my wings, enjoying the wind cooling my face. I wondered what we would look like to innocent pedestrians. Probably like angels. I laughed at the idea.

We flew all the way to Italy by nightfall, and flew to the Pixie's hairdressing place. They really had no idea what was coming for them.

I looked around at my companions, they all had the same evil grin on their face.

We smashed into the window of the building above the hairdressers where they slept. They were busy making Pixie Dust, had they foreseen our arrival?

"Take that, bitches!" I cried, sending Fairy Dust their way.

Carlisle quickly threw some Fairy Dust from his cauldron in the air, Fairy Dust that would shield us from the Pixies for a while.

The battle raged on for a while until it was just me and Edward left and two Pixie twins. A girl who I think was called Jane, and her twin, Alec. The rest all lay on the floor unconscious, but thankfully, not dead.

Jane threw Pixie Dust at Edward which caused him to collapse onto the ground, roaring in pain.

"No!" I screamed, not Edward!  
I furiously started pelting Jane and Alec with Fairy Dust. I attacked them again and again, desperate to save Edward. After ten minutes of furious battle, it was just me standing, Edward lying on the floor, writhing in pain.

"No! Edward! No!" I couldn't think of what to do. None of the Fairy Dust we carried had healing abilities!

Then an idea hit me. An absurd idea, but I must try it.

"I do believe in Fairies. I do. I do." I said, tears streaming down my face for my beloved Edward.

"I do believe in Fairies. I do. I do! I do believe in Fairies. I do! I do!" And so on.

It took me what seemed like forever, but eventually, all us Fairies were standing, conscious, and full of pride at our victory.

We decided to take the rest of the night off. So we all flew to the clearing Edward and I had been earlier. There, we stargazed.

"Look at that one! And that one!" I said, pointing into the sky at the amazing stars that were sparkling more than Pixie Dust.

I had pointed to 6 stars when I realized no one was responding to me. I looked around, and saw Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice all dissolving into sparkling dust. This was what happened when Fairies died.

"What?! No! No! What's happening?" I cried at Edward, who was not dissolving.

"You – you were pointing. At the stars." He seemed angry. Tears were streaming down his face, as they streamed down my face also.

I was confused, but then realized my mistake.

"Every time you point, you kill a Fairy." I whispered to myself, shocked.

How could I have been so _stupid_? If the 'I do believe in Fairies' worked then of course this would!

"Ah, what the heck." I said, and pointed twice more into the sky.

So me and Edward died, and that was the end of the Fairies.

The Pixies awoke from their unconsciousness a day later, and invaded the government, furious at their loss in the battle against us. A new law was made;

'All humans must be bald. Any human who fails to comply will be killed by Pixies.'

And so, the whole world became bald, and Pixies reined forever more.

THE END

-:-

**I know this story was stupid but hey, it's better than the real Twilight. Because we all know deep down, well not **_**that**_** deep, Edward is just a poof who sparkles like a Fairy.**

**To people with OTD or OCD or God forbid, OED, please do not bash me up about this :P**


End file.
